A fool's love
by Kaitmiller17
Summary: Soul plans to ask Maka out but doesn't know how to get the man-hating girl to fall for him. His plans fall apart before he even gets them in order and something unexpected happens.


How do you ask someone out? Sure, I might be able to come up with something kind of romantic, that's not really my problem here. You see, this particular girl that I want to ask out is my best friend and we've lived together for years. But my biggest problem of all is that she hates love. Love is something she isn't quite capable of. I think even if she did ever fall in love she wouldn't be able to admit it to herself let alone the person she fell for. Fate just wasn't on my side when I fell for her. I tried to keep a friendly relationship but there's just something about her that got me. So, here I am, totally in love, though I try not to be, with my Maka Albarn.

"Morning, Soul!"

She's so damn cute. That smile- Yeah, I know, I have it pretty bad.

"Morning, Maka."

"Wow, you made breakfast?"

"Yeah, I woke up early and thought I would make it this morning."

She's so oblivious. She totally believes that bullshit and doesn't know that I actually got up early to cook for her.

"Wow, it looks really good. Thank you Soul."

And this, this smile, is what I did this for. She gives me hug- yeah I totally do it for these too- and she pulls away but...kisses my cheek before taking her seat at the table.

Well, that was new, I'm definitely going for more of those.

I think about who Maka would marry one day, I know, I'm not very cool, but I do think about it sometimes. I think if anyone it would have to be me, but I don't know if that's the logic of her not trusting any other guy but me because I'm her partner and have already proven I'd die for her...or that I'm just a dog sick with love and my stupid head is in denial and is trying to tell me I have a chance.

"Soul, you okay?"

Shit. "Yeah, why, what's up?"

"I don't know, you look like you have a lot on your mind."

" Naw, I'm fine, today's a totally cool day."

Maka smiles brightly at me and I can't believe she doesn't notice me staring at her lips, but poor oblivious and innocent Maka needs a book to understand things. Maybe I should start writing a diary and just throw it at her one day and be like, 'Hey, read this.' And just see how it goes.

She'd understand finally but I don't know how she'd react. I have to ask her out in the right way, I just haven't figured out what that way is yet.

"Remember, Stein wants us to meet him after school for some extra training."

"Yeah, I remember."

An afternoon spent watching Maka work is something I always look forward to. All her determination and emotion show through her face and

our resonance, I just can't get enough of her sometimes.

"Soul, are you sure something isn't wrong? I mean, you've been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Be the essence of cool, that's all I can tell myself.

She stands up to put her plate in the sink and I follow, putting mine in too.

"Alright, if you say so."

Maybe she's not as oblivious as I thought...she doesn't look like she believes me.

"Ready for school?"

"Yeah, let me grab by bag."

She runs off to her room and rushes back. I follow her to the door and pick up my own bag and my keys.

We walk down the stairs of our apartment building and to the lot where my bike is parked.

"Hey, you wanna drive?"

"What?!"

"Bahaha, do you want to?"

"Your serious?! Your bike is like your child!"

True, but I trust her.

"I'll teach you."

"No way, not happening."

"Oh, come on, just sit in front on me, I'll hold the handles with you."

"I- just no."

I sit on the very back of the bike seat so she can't do anything but take the front. She tries to glare off with me but eventually takes a seat in front of me and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll sit but I'm not driving it." She pouts out.

"Then I guess we'll be late for school."

"You wouldn't!"

"You know exactly what I'd do."

"Shit."

"Woah! Did I just hear you right? Did my little bookworm just say shit?"

Shit. I shouldn't have thrown the 'my' in there but I guess it's too late.

"Oh shut up and teach me how to move this thing. We're definitely going to be late now."

I take her hands and put them on the handles and move mine to just beside hers. Being pressed up to her like this is the best.

"Okay, now you have to kick this."

I point with hand and kick start the bike with my foot. Vibrations run through the bike and Maka leans back into me.

She nods.

I show her how to gas and how to break and keep my hands tight on the handles when I tell her to go.

She eases into the gas perfectly but when we start to move she gets scared again and stops.

"You're doing fine, don't be scared, you can do this."

She takes a breath and eases into the gas again and this time she doesn't chicken out and stop.

She moves slowly at first and make her way out of the parking lot with a little bit of guidance from my hands.

We start down the street and she holds the bike steady.

"You can go a little fast now."

She does and I can feel her body tense against mine as she does.

It takes longer to get to school than normal but we do make it on time, but barely.

I hop off the bike first and she comes off right after. When she gets both feet on the ground she collapses onto her knees and I just manage to catch her.

"Shit, Maka, are you okay?"

"You and your stupid bike. That's scary as hell!"

I can't help but burst out laughing.

I slip an arm around her waist until she steadies herself and I guide her to the steps of the DWMA.

One look at the steps and her face turns into a grimace.

I let go of her waist and turn my back to her.

"Hop on."

"Huh?"

"Well, you just about fell there and you would have if I didn't catch you, so maybe I'll give you a lift."

She thinks for a second but climbs on. She's so tiny and she doesn't way much so it's not a whole lot worse than climbing the stairs on a normal day.

The bell rings as we get to the top of the steps and Maka quickly hops off and grabs my hand.

"Soul, we have to hurry now!"

I grunt but let her drag me along. I thread my fingers into hers and she doesn't seem to notice or just doesn't care.

She takes a breath outside the classroom before quietly pushing it open. We walk in together and try to head to our seats.

"So, Miss Albarn, Mr Eater, would you like to explain to class why you're late and disrupting the lesson we've already started?"

Maka goes to bow but when she tries to put her hands together she finds one still locked with mine. She flushes, and it's damn cute, and lets go of my hand before bowing.

"Sorry Sensei. Sorry everyone."

"Yeah, sorry everyone." I give a lazy salute.

She grabs my sleeve and pulls me along to our seats while keeping her head down the whole time.

Now I feel bad. I didn't want to embarrass her like this and the worst part is that she isn't even blaming me.

I write on a piece of paper and slide it to her.

'I'm sorry, that was all my fault.'

I watch her from the corner of my eye as she reads it over and sends it back with a response.

'It's fine, it was kind of fun when I didn't think I was going to kill us both.'

'You look kick ass driving it though.'

'Haha, I'm sure I looked like a scared puppy!'

'You were fine, if you really get the hang of it you're going to look smoking hot'

'This is me we're talking about, I didn't think you could ever use the word hot to describe me'

'I just don't normally say it to you'

It's pretty uncool that I'm brave enough to write this out but not say it.

Black Star intercepts the note from behind us. I turn to yell but Tsubaki takes it and hides it away from him. She gives me a knowing look and I thank her with a nod.

Maka looks a little flustered too but relaxed some once Tsubaki got the note.

Class sucks. It's really boring and for some reason I can't sleep. I actually have to sit for the whole class...

When the class is over and it's lunch I make sure to take my time so Maka and I are the last two out of the class and therefore alone.

"I really am sorry, Maka, I didn't want to make you late."

"Seriously, there's nothing to be sorry about. If I'd just done what you asked when you asked we would have been on time."

"Maka! You have to quit blaming yourself for things I do!"

Her eyes travel right to my chest and I know she's thinking about my scar, and well, I am too.

"I can't. If I have control over my life then none of this should happen and if it does, then it's my fault."

She looks frustrated, and sad, and tired all of a sudden.

"Maka, would it be so bad to let someone else take control every once in a while?"

"I don't trust anyone to."

Okay, that one definitely hurt.

"I meant me. Won't you let me help you?"

"You helping me is what gets me in trouble!"

"So, you agree, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"No! That's not what I said!"

"Maka. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, you're the only person who I'd trust with my life. But that's only because your a damn idiot who thinks mine is more important than your own!"

"Why do you care if I protect you?"

I can see the gears turning in her head and I can see when they stop. She knows the answer, she just won't say it.

I think it's hopeless to wait for it but she surprises me.

"How the hell do you think I'm suppose to do anything without you? If you sacrifice yourself in a fight I become a weaponless meister and die anyways. If I do get away, still, you're gone, you should know I wouldn't be able to take on another weapon and I wouldn't be able to fight

anymore. I might as well just be dead anyways!"

She's crying now. Shit. Umm, I guess I should hug her.

I wrap her up in my arms and kiss the top of her head.

"Why haven't you ever told me this before?"

She hugs me back tightly.

"Would it change anything?"

"It changes everything, Maka."

I've pretty much given up on all my plans of asking her out. I'm just going to go with the flow on this one. I just hope I don't ruin everything.

"How?"

She is honestly confused.

"It gives me a little more courage to do this."

This is it. I lift her face and look into her teary eyes. I lean in slow, giving her time to pull away if she wants. She doesn't pull away though and

I kiss her. She's a little stunned and rigid at first but she does relax and kiss me back.

The kiss doesn't last a along time. I pull away first and rest my forehead to hers.

Okay, I'm cool, I can do this.

"Maka, I'm never going to leave you."

She lets out a breath I think she's been holding.

"I know."

"And, Maka, I love you. More than anything else in this world."

This is where I'm lost. She could do anything in this moment and I have no way to know what her reaction will be.

She stands in stunned silence and I think I'm going to lose it waiting for her to do something.

She finally gets out some words in a small voice.

"Really?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"I- no."

She goes back to her silent thoughts and I wait.

She finally looks up at me and smiles. I think everything around us stopped, we must be the only two people in the world right now, and that smile is beautiful.

She hugs me tighter and rests her head on my chest.

We stand like this for a while and I can't complain. Eventually, though, Maka leans up off my chest.

"Now what do we do, Soul?"

"Well, I could ask you out on a date.. And then you could say yes or no.."

"Then what?"

"Then we see where that takes us."

"I like the sound of that."

"Then, do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Cool."

Maka looks down and blushes. I'm a little confused until she goes up on her toes and kisses me again.  
"Damn, I love you, Maka."

I know she won't say it back and I don't mind at all. I'll take my time with her and hope that one day she'll say it back, but I'll wait forever if I have to because my words are honest. I love her more that anything else.

It's been over a year since that day. Maka and I haven't made it too far but we're still together. She lets me call her my girlfriend and she calls me her boyfriend. We kiss and sometimes make out when we're alone and we hold hands almost always.

I was woken up from my small snooze on the couch. Maka lies on top of me with her head on my chest as she plays with the longer bits of my hair.

She woke me up and is now getting my attention by pulling one of those bits a little harder than comfortable.  
I sit up and she slides off of my chest. She sits up too and threads her hands with mine.

"What is it, Maka?"

"I wanted to talk to you about...something."

Her tone is serious and she won't meet my eyes for a while. It would scare me if I didn't know her so well, but I do, so it doesn't.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I want to tell you something..."."

Her eyes come up and they're bright, matching her smile beautifully.

"Soul, I- I love you."

Just like the first time I said those words to her the world stops. It's just Maka and me.

"Maka, I love you so much."

I pull her by her hands so she's back on top of me and we're lying down again.

She kisses me and I kiss back.

This is my Maka, and I'm hers. We always have been and we always will be.


End file.
